Our One Week Love Will Continue For Centuries
by anime4eve
Summary: Story about a curse girl who has lived 800 years and the Emperor of Eden. "I honestly think that I love you." "Wha- Are you saying the truth?" "Yes. I am." She look him. "I love you Emperor."


_Set during the first years of the Code Breakers. So a 100 years ago. I own nothing except for my oc characters of course. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

It was a rather beautiful day. The sun shined. The trees rustle as the wind pass by. Nothing could disturb the peace and quiet of the Emperor who was 23 at the time. He was sitting on the porch enjoying a cup of tea. "It's such a peaceful day." He smiled. He was about to take another sip from his tea when he heard a rustle in the big tree in his yard.

"Who's there?" He called out. He heard no reply. "I'm the great Empeor. Reveal yourself to me." Again no reply. Getting annoyed he walk up to the tree. "Who's there?" He repeated. Having, again no reply he climb the tree. When he reach the heart of the tree he saw a small blue dog laying on a tree branch. "This is what I heard?" He ask himself feeling like an idiot.

He notice that the dog had an injured leg. Heaving a sigh he grab the dog. The dog cuddle in his arms. He rinse off the blood then bandaged it. "You should be alright now." He patted the dog's head. He was about to go back in to get a blanket when a light came from the dog. He shield his eyes.

Once his vision came back he saw a naked girl in front of him. "Huh?!" The girl rub her eyes. "Morning." She lazily waved, yawned, then laid back down. "Hey! Who are you?" The Emperor ask, turning the other way, to not see the naked girl. "Hmm." He heard the girl get up again. "Who?" She said.

"P-put some clothes on." The Emperor blush slightly feeling as she approach him. "Who are you?" She ask. "Put some clothes on first." He repeated. The girl look around her. "I don't see any clothes here though." She replied. "Here." He slip his cape around her. "That should be good enough for now." He said. "Thank you." She smiled. Thum-thump. _Huh? Stupid heart. What's with you? "_ Yeah." He slightly blush, looking away.

"So who are you?" She ask again. "I'm the Great Emperor and you?" "I'm Chiharu." She replied. She stared at him. "Is something wrong?" He became a bit nervous since she stared at him. "You look so cool. Your hair is really nice. I love the color. It matches with your eyes." With one head she brush his hair and with the other she brought his face closer to hers so she could his eyes better. "Such a pretty shade of blue." Their foreheads were touching.

He also look at her. She had short curly aqua hair and the prettiest shade of purple eyes. Her plum smell intoxicated him. "Emperor?" He heard someone say. Quickly he moved away from her. "Sakurako Sakurakoji-san?!" He jump back in surprised. "What were you doing Emperor? And who is she?" She ask. "I'm Chiharu, miss." She said.

"Wow. She's so polite. I already like her." She hug her. "So where do you come from Chiharu-san?" Sakurako ask her. Chiharu look around herself. "There." She point to no where in particular but to the north, opposite from the house. "So you live over there?" "Um no over there." She pointed west. "No over there." She pointed east. "Do you even have a home?" Chiharu stayed quiet. "No." She shook her head.

"Then how did you find your way here?" Sakurako ask. "I was walking when I met these guys who were beating up on a poor man. I went to try and help the man. I remember one of the guys hit me and I, I-" Suddenly she broke down to tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She keep saying. "Are you okay?" Sakurako was about to hug her when Chiharu stop her. "No please. Don't touch me." She said.

"Why?" "Because I'm, I'm." Suddenly Emperor hug her. "No! Stop Emperor." "Calm down!" He yelled. A large flame engulf the two. "Huh?" When the flame went out the Emperor was a little boy. "That sure seem to take a lot of my power." He groaned. "Do you also have special powers?" Chiharu ask surprised. "Yeah. I control the seven fire demons." He proudly said. "Really?!" She became curious. "Does Sakurako Sakurakoji-san also have special powers?" "I sure do." She said. "My power is life. I give life to dead objects." "Cool." Chiharu gaze in amazement as Sakurako made a wooden doll come to life.

"What is yours?" Emperor ask her. "Mine is Decaying. Whatever I touch dies." She smiled sadly. "But I also have Memory. I can give or take away someone's memory." She quickly added smiling more happily. "So you are the curse child." She turn around to see a boy with white hair, drinking tea at a table, closing his book. "Heike-kun." Chiharu said. "It's good to see you. Thank you for helping me yesterday." "Even if I didn't help you, you would still be alive, wouldn't you?" "What do mean by curse child?" Emperor ask.

"Go ahead tell him." Heike said as if commanding her. "What excatly does he mean by curse child, Chiharu?" The Emperor waited for her reply but she didn't say anything. "Chiharu tell me. It's an order from the Emperor." Chiharu slowly turned around. Both the Emperor and Sakurako jump back in surprised when they saw Chiharu's face. She was literally pouring out a river from her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would hate. Even though I just met you guys, you've been so nice to me. I'm sorry." She cried. "It's okay. We won't hate you. Tell us about the curse child." Sakurako hug her, trying to calm her. "Really?" She ask. "Of course. You don't like a bad person so there shouldn't be any reason to hate you." The Emperor smiled at her.

"Well," "Wait." Heike interrupted. "Put this on first." He hand her a purple flower print kimono. "Thank you." She grab it from him, hid behind the tree, then came back out carrying the Emperor's cape. "Thank you, Heike-kun."She said again hugging him. Then she handed Emperir his cape back. "Thank you." She bowed. "Yeah."

"Now let's hear your story, over a cup of tea." Nodding she sat next to him with the Emperor and Sakurako. "So about 800 years ago my parents went to a witch to cure me me from a disease. The witch said yes but that I'll be curse. The curse was that I had to live for 1000 springs and that I'll be given two special powers. The 2 powers would be that I could kill anything I touch and be able to control memory. The witch said that the curse will began when I turn 20. Despite that they agreed. I was 2 years old at the time. I didn't anything of the curse until I turned 20."

"My parents told me all about the curse and the witch. They said they were sorry for doing it but they didn't wanted me to die. Of course I forgave them. Why wouldn't I? They did it so I could live. Some time pass and my parents died. I've been walking around Japan since then. But because of my power people would usually try to be away from me saying I bring bad luck. I was really lonely but during my adventures I meet some people who accepted me. Especially him." She muttered the last part to herself, so no one could hear here. "So I've been alive for 800 hundred years now." She smiled.

"That's such a sad story." This time it's was the Emperor who was crying a river. "Indeed it is." Heike added. "But one question." Sakurako said. "How do you know Heike?" "Oh I was walking around about 3 days ago when I used up to much of my memory power that I turned into a dog. Heike-kun was passing by and help me out. I was really surprised when he did since many people would run away from me. But anyway he took me to his house and offered me shelter. So I got to know him a bit. Right, Heike-kun?" "Yes." He nodded.

"Oh I also heard Heike-kun talk about something called Eden with a dark skinned boy. Since you seemed to know each other I was wondering what it is." She said. Emperor and Sakurako look at Heike. "I didn't know she was listening to my conversation with Yukihina." He drank his tea. "Idiot."

"So what is Eden?" She ask again. Everyone look at each other. They nodded their heads. "You see Chiharu Eden is made up of people who kill anyone who is evil." The Emperor said. "Like hero's?" She questionably ask. "Yeah. Something like that." "I want to be part of Eden too. Can I? I want to help kill off all the evil in this world. Can I?" She ask with puppy eyes. "Why not?" The Emperor said. "For now and on you will be Code:Truth, alright?" "Yeah!" She cheered. "Now I have some friends to be with." She smiled brightly.

The three explained to her about Eden, saying their were more people like them. "Where are they?" She ask. "Probably training." The Emperor said. "Training?" She had a confuse look. "How about we take you there?" The Emperor offered. "Where?" "To the Kibou Private School." He smirk leading them to the school. "So they train at the Kibou Private School?" Chiharu ask the Emperor as they were walking. "Yup. They are there to control their powers and how to get better at using them." He informed her.

"Am I going to attend the school?" She pointed to herself. "Yes and Zed is going to be your trainer but for today come to my training area. When we get there make sure to make some friends." "Okay." She smiled. They arrived at a small 2-floor building. There were about 5 people outside running. Once they saw the Emperor they bowed. "Hello Great Emperor." They said in unison. "You." He pointed to one of the men who bowed. "Go get the rest." "Yes Great Emperor." He ran inside the building. Soon 20 people came out. Men and women. "Hello Great Emperor." The 20 people bowed.

"This is Chiharu." The Emperor moved so they could Chiharu who was behind him. "She is the new member so I want all of you to be friendly with her." He announce. "Yes Great Emperor." Chiharu cling behind the Emperor, too shy to meet the power users. "Come on Chiharu. Let's meet your new friends." Heike said handing her his hand. "Okay Heike-kun." She grab his hand. They began to walk to the people hand in hand.

The Emperor watch as they did. He didn't why he felt that his chest hurt. Like a squeezing pain as the walk off. _Probably I'm just getting sick._ Chiharu look at the power users. All of them were older than her. "Chiharu this is Yukihina." Heike introduce her to the tan skinned guy she saw a couple of days ago. "Yukihina this is Chiharu. From now and on I want you to take care of her while she's in the school, got it?" "Yeah." He responded.

"Alright then, Chiharu make sure to meet lots of people." Heike said about to leave but Chiharu grab the back of his shirt. "Yes, Chiharu?" "So should I listen to Yukihina while I'm at the school?" She ask. "Yes." "Okay. Bye Heike-kun. Tell Sakurako-san and Emperor I'll see them later." She timidly said. "Of course. Have fun." He waved. She waved back. Once he left she just stared at Yukihina waited for him to say something.

"Let's go." He said walking inside the building. Chiharu followed right behind him clutching on his shirt. They were meeted by a couple of people when the entered the building. "Hello Chiharu-san." They greeted her. "H-hi." She said quietly. "She seems like a shy one." A women with long straight brown hair and brown eyes said. "By the way I'm Aiko." "I'm Jirou." A man with curly white hair and dark brown eyes said. "I'm Kiko." Another women with short straight blonde hair and blue eyes said. "I'm Katsuo." A tall glass man with black hair and bright green eyes introduce himself.

"I'm Chiharu." She bowed shyly. "No need to be shy now. From now and on we're all going to be friends so loosen up more." Katsuo smiled. "Okay." She smiled back earning a blush from everyone. "You really cute, Chiharu-chan!" Aiko and Kiko exclaimed hugging her. "T-thank you." She said, happy that she got to meet new friends.

"So whose your trainer?" Jirou ask. "Emperor said he's going to train me for today but then Zed will continue afterwords." She said. Everyone stared at her completely surprised. "Zed the hero is training you?" They all ask. "Yeah. Is that bad?" "No it's not. It's just that Zed's power is death." Kiko began. "What does that mean exactly?" She ask very confused with the worried looks. "In other words he can kill and revive you as an undead. He also can disable your powers. He's doesn't have any trainees because that would all die." Aiko explained.

"Oh really? Hmm, maybe I should ask Emperor about it." She thought. "Speaking of Emperor, how do you know him?" Katsuo ask. "I meet him by chance and he help me." She replied. "Hey, Chiharu did you know that there are only two people who get trained by Emperor?" Aiko said. "Really? Who?" She said wondering who could possibly be strong enough for Emperor. "Yukihina and Katsuo." Aiko replied.

Chiharu gaze at the Yukihina and Katsuo. "Really?" "Yeah." Katsuo said. Yukihina just nodded. "So what's your powers?" She ask the group. "I can make anyone fall in love with me." Aiko said. "I can levitate." Kiko put in. "I have the world knowledge." Jirou said. "I can move things with my mind." Katsuo said. "I have state of water." Yukihina dully said. "How about you, Chiharu." Katsuo ask her.

"Me? I have memory." She smiled. "That's cool." They said. Throughout the day Chiharu stood by Yukihina the whole time, doing what he told her to do. She ran, stretch and listen to whatever Yukihina said. Soon it became their time to train with the Emperor. "Let's go Chiharu." Yukihina said as he waited for her to catch up to him. "Coming Yukihina." Chiharu grab onto his hand.

He stared at their hands. "Heike told me to hold your hand because you might be cold." She explained. "That bastard." He muttered to himself. "Hmm?" "Nothing." He sighed. "Come on." They were about half way when the found Katsuo. "Chiharu, Yukihina-san." He look as their hands were link. She saw were he was staring at. _Katsuo might be cold too_. She also grab his hand. At first he was confused but decided to let it go.

The three walk hand in hand as they headed to the Emperor room. If you would have seen them from behind you would have thought that it was like a family. Katsuo being the dad, Yukihina being the older brother, and Chiharu being the little sister in the middle. When they entered the Emperors room they saw him sitting on his throne.

When the Emperor saw as Chiharu held onto the 2 boys hand he felt a pang in his chest. Ignoring it, he welcome the three. "So let's see where we should began?" He thought. "Let's see how well you can use your power Chiharu." "Okay." The Emperor brought out the flame demon, Asmodeus. A great large flame engulf her. Suddeny 6 people appear before her in front a small house. She recognized every single one of them. They were her friends she meet through her journey. "Chiharu." Her eyes widened.

Meanwhile outside the flame Katsuo ask the Emperor if he knew what she was facing. "I have no idea. Whatever she wants the most is in front of her now. And she has to be able to throw that away. That's what it means to be in Eden." Even though the Emperor said that he was still a bit worried about her. She's been alive for 800 years. There could be a lot of things she wants to hold to herself instead of throw it away. _But if you want to learn something you sometimes have to throw away some things._

"Chiharu." Her eyes widen in shock as she came face to face with a man with fiery red hair and light orange eyes. "Ryuu?!" She yelled out. "Chiharu." He open his arms. She heisitated as she slowly approach him. "Ryuu?" "It's me." He hug her once she became fairly close. "Am I dreaming?" She stared at him touching his face, and going through his hair. "No it's not. Everyone is here to." She saw as three girls and two boys came in her field of vision. "Everyone." Her eyes began to tear up. "And here we thought you left us." One of the girls said. "But didnt you die 200 years ago?" She ask.

"It's been a week since you left us and now you think we've been gone for 200 years. Chiharu you sure are fine?" One of the boys said. She look at each one of them then back at Ryuu. "Ryuu. I miss you so much. I felt so lonely since I left." Her tears began to slowly fall down. "It's okay now. I won't ever leave you." He held her in his arms. She put her head on chest. No pulse. "But you already left." She push him away.

"I'm sorry. But I already let you go." She smiled sadly. "Bye Ryuu. I will never forget about you. I love you." She touch him making him disintegrate. "Bye everyone." Bending down she touch the floor making her other friends also disintegrate. Then her parents appear before her. "Chiharu." She heisitated as she was about to touch them. "I love you." She embraced the 2 as they decayed.

Soon hundred of people showed. They all were friends she made. "Chiharu!" They all happily exclaimed. Chiharu look at them sadly before decaying them. "People don't last long do they?" She questioned herself. Then the flames that envelope her disappeared. She saw as Katsuo, Yukihina and Emperor approach her. "Ready?" The Emperor ask. She lowered her head. "Yeah." Perking up again she gave them a smile but the three could see the sadness in her smile.

After that the Emperor made them fight each other. Chiharu was able to defend herself using her memory to help her. But Kastuo and Yukihina were the ones really fighting. "Okay that's enough." The Emperor said. "Looks like Chiharu can go on her first mission." "Yah!" She cheered. "What's the mission?" She ask. "I'll tell you later. For now you guys can go home, Chiharu stay. And don't forget that in 5 days is the Kibou Festival." "Okay!" The two boys left.

"So what's the mission Emperor?" She ask again as he was sitting on his throne. "Your mission is to," he paused, "take care of me until the Kibou Festival." "Okay. I'll do the best I can." She proudly said, very enthusiastically. "Alright then. Let's go home." He sat up and walk down the small stair from his throne. "Okay." She smiled more happily this time. The Emperor also smiled.

"So what should I do?" Chiharu ask they walk to the Emperor's house. "You will have to take care of doing my clothes, doing my food, and cleaning the house." He replied. "Okay. I will do my best." She fist pump not knowing she was actually doing all of his housework since he was too lazy to do it. Once they arrive to the house, Chiharu right away began to making dinner. "It should be ready in 10 minutes so wait in the porch if you want." She told him. "Alright." He walk to it looking at the sky.

"Hey Chiharu?" The Emperor called out to her. "What?" She replied. "Why do you think the sky is blue?" He ask. "I don't know. Maybe because it just decided to be like that. Like Emperors hair and eyes. Their blue because the wanted to be. Or maybe the sky is blue because Emperors hair and eyes are blue." She laugh. "Of course. After all I'm the Emperor. Why wouldn't it be blue?" He laugh along with her.

Soon 10 minutes pass and as promise Chiharu called him in. "It smells good." He saw she cook rice balls and fried teriyaki. "I hope you like it." He sat down and taste it. "It delicious!" He exclaimed chugging down his whole bowl. "I happy you like it." She grin. "Seconds please." He handed her his bowl. "Coming right up." She severed them as the 2 ate together. After that Chiharu wash his clothes, and clean a bit.

It became dark by the time she was done. "Wow, that was a lot of work. But I'm glad I got it done." She smiled at the Emperor once she sat down next to him on the porch. "You did really good for the first day. I especially love your cooking." He complimented her. "Thank Emperor." She look at him still smiling happily. He look at her becoming enchanted by her smile. "We should get to sleep." He quickly look away. "Oh okay." She followed him as he lead her to her room.

"This is your room. Mine is that one." He pointed to the room next to her's. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Emperor." Chiharu said walking into her room. Seeing as she entered the room he also went to his.

The next morning we woke up feeling weight on his chest. He open his eyes to see Chiharu's head on his chest, sleeping soundly. His immediate reaction was to blush. First because he hasn't really had any girl sleep on top of him and second because her thighs and some of her breast was showing. "Hmm." She hug him, making him unable to move. "Chiharu?" He quietly said. "Chiharu?" This time he gently shook her.

"Five more minutes." She mummered. "Get up." He slid her off of him. She lay their for five seconds before getting up. Rubbing her eyes she look at the Emperor. "Morning." She lightly smiled. He could feel his heart thump rapidly in his chest. "What were you doing in my bed?" He ask averting his eyes from her exposed skin. "Huh?" She look around. "I don't know." She said.

Sighing the Emperor stood up. Chiharu reach out her hands to him. "Help me up." The Emperor sighed again before lifting her up. "Your so light." He notice. "Thanks." She hug him. "O-okay." He lightly blush. "Now I have to make breakfest for Emperor." She let go of him hurrying off to the kitchen. He followed after her.

When they got to the kitchen they saw Sakurako and a little girl. "Hi Chiharu-chan." "Morning Sakurako-san." Sakurako then look at the Emperor. "Hey." She simply said. "Hey Sakurako Sakurakoji." "Anyway, Chiharu I wanted you to meet my daughter, Sakura." Chiharu look at the black haired girl. "She looks as pretty as Sakurako-san."

"Of course. She's my daughter after all." She said. "Well we were going to eat breakfest. Want to eat with us?" Chiharu offered. "Sure." "Alright." Chiharu went straight to the kitchen to prepare it. After 15 minutes she came back with the food. "Hope you like it." Chiharu said handing out the food to each person. "It's delicious!" Sakurako exclaimed, taking spoonful after spoonful.

"Do you like it Sakura?" Chiharu ask the little girl. With a little blush she nodded her head. Chiharu smiled. "I'm glad." "Can Rei have some?" Sakura ask in a quiet voice. "Of course but whose Rei?" Chiharu questionly look at her. Sakura stayed quiet for a while. "My friend." She finally said. "Oh, well you guys can come this afternoon. I'll make dinner for you two and whoever else you want to bring, okay?" She patted her head. "Yeah."

Soon after the breakfast Chiharu and Emperor headed to the school. "What kind of person is Zed?" She ask as they walk. Emperor face suddenly became grim. "He's a great power user but he's also a pervert." He admitted. "Pervert?" She exclaimed. "But don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you." He assured her. "O-okay." She replied.

Once they were on school grounds, Zed was waiting for them by a tree that was dead and colorless. "Morning Emperor." He greeted him. "Morning Zed." "Is this the beautiful lady you told be about?" He ask looking at Chiharu with a smile. "Yes. She's going to be your trainer. Treat her well and under no circumstances should you sexually harass her." He finish saying but of course he was too late.

"Eh?!" Chiharu squeak as Zed grope her butt. "Nice and firm." He commented. "Pervert!" Emperor smack his head. "I said don't touch her!" "Sorry sorry." He fake apologized. "Anyway I leave her under your care." He said before leaving. "Alright now Chiharu shall we began?" He said. They walk to the back of the school where their training was going to be.

"First things first let's see what you can do." He said watching her. Nodding she look at the tree next to them. Within seconds the tree disintegrated into ashes. "I'm impressed. That's quite the skill you have." He complimented her. "Ah thank you." She responded. "So how far can you disintegrate an object? And does it matter the size?" He ask. "Um as long as I can see it or seen it before I can make it disappear and it doesn't matter the size." She replied.

"Interesting. Have you tried to do it on something else besides earthly things?" He sat down getting tired of standing. "Like what?" "Like a soul?" Chiharu stayed silent. "I've never tried it before neither have I ever thought about that." She said. "Try to. Use me as the soul." He pointed to himself. "Eh? But wouldn't that be bad for you?" She ask worried. "I'm death itself so it's fine."

"Alright." She walk up to him and sat down to look at him at eye level. She look into his eyes and with her right hand touch where his heart was. The two stayed like that for a while. "I can't do it." She finally said. "No you did it." He look at her. "What do you mean?" She ask confused. "The moment you touch my chest I could feel my soul leaving but I stop it before you could continue."

"So I can make a soul disappear." She stated. "Yup. And not only that if you use this and combine Sakurako Sakurakoji's power you could make a big army." He pointed out smiling. "I don't think I'll really use this power for stealing something like a soul." She admitted. "Why is that?" He ask. "Because," she began, "I'm not a god to decide taking someone's precious life away." She replied smiling.

Zed look at her for the longest time. "Is something wrong?" She ask after he didn't say anything. "No. Your training is done for now. I just wanted to see what you were capable of." He said. "Alright. Thank you for the lesson. I'll see you tomorrow then Zed." She smiled once more before head off to her way. "Chiharu. Such an interesting person." He said before leaving back to his coffin.

That afternoon when Chiharu came back from training she got right to work. She took out the ingredients and place them all on the counter. "So what are you going to make?" The Emperor ask her. "You'll see when I'm done. When Sakua and her friend comes, yell my name out, okay?" She said. "Okay." He walk out. Chiharu began her work.

"Chiharu! They're here!" She heard the Emperor yell after 10 minutes. "Tell them that I'll be ready in 10 more minutes." She yelled back. "I have to finish fast." Just as she promise she finish in 10 minutes.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." She notice 5 other boys at the table along with Sakura and the Emperor. "So you guys must be Sakura's friends. I'm Chiharu." She introduce herself. They introduce themselves. Even though the 4 other boys beside Rei didn't really introduce themselves she gave them a name base on what she saw first. Bentou-kun, 4-eyes, Neko, and Franken.

"What took you so long to prepare the food?" Rei or chibigami ask. "Well you came a bit early so I wasn't fully done yet." She answered. "But anyway here is the food. Hope you enjoy it." She pass out the food to each of them. After she serve them she grab her some too." She talk to them. All of them quickly took a liking to her. The Emperor just watch and ate as she happily talk to them. He smiled.

"Want me to make you bentou's?" Chiharu ask Bentou-kun. "Hmm." He nodded his head with a slight blush. She laugh and patted his head. Once again the Emperor stared at Chiharu but glared the little boy. _Getting all friendly with Chiharu. Little brat._ Chiharu look at the Emperor and smiled. He blush ever so slightly.

Chiharu was happy that the kids were able to like her. After they finish eating they played for a while. The Emperor just watch as she played along with them. He loved how she smiled and laugh chasing them around the yard. Then the sun began to set. "Seems like it's time for you guys to go home." Chiharu said. "Ahh!" The kids whined.

"We want to keep playing." "Only for a while longer." They beg. "No. Tomorrow I have to train but after I'm done you guys are welcome to come." She said to them. "Okay." They agreed. She walk with them to the door. "Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow." She waved to them as they left. Bentou-kun came running back. "What is it?" She ask. "I forgot to give you something." He handed her his bentou box. "I'll be waiting." "Of course. I'll drop it off before I leave."

The boy smiled. He tug onto her kimono bringing her on her knees. He peck her on her cheek once she was at level with him. "Goodnight Chi-chan." He ran off a big smile on his face. Chiharu smiled feeling happy. She then walk back inside the house with the box. "What's that?" The Emperor ask pointing to the box. "Oh I promise to make bentou's for Bentou-kun." She said.

"Okay." He stayed silent for a moment. "Do you want to make you one too?" She ask. "Yeah." He quietly responded a blush in his face. "Alright." She smiled. Throughout the next five days, Chiharu and Emperor spend an incredible amount of time together. Chiharu was so much better at controlling her power. She got a lot of help from her friends and Yukihina. In the afternoons she would play with Sakura and her friends. At nights she and Emperor would look at the stars as the drink tea.

Finally the Kibou festival came. It's was an amazing festival with food and games. But since Chiharu woke up, the Emperor has been in a bad mood. "Is everything alright, Emperor?" She ask him as they ate breakfast. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He replied rather harshly. She flinch at his hard tone. He notice this but didn't say anything. "Alright but if you do want to talk about tell me please." She smiled warmly. "Yeah."

He then stood up and left to the school. Since their was still time left, Chiharu did Bentou-kun's lunch as well as Emperor's. She just couldn't ignore the fact that something was wrong and felt like something bad was going to happen. Once she finish she walk to where Bentou-kun told her to meet. He was already there by the time she got there. "Sorry I took a while." She said. "It's fine." He replied.

After handing him his lunch she headed off to the school. She could hear the happy and excited voices of people as well as the great music. When she got their she was greeted by her friends. "Hi Chiharu." The greeted her with smiles. "Hello everyone." She smiled back. The five walk around the stalls and played many games. A good 4 hours pass before Chiharu saw Emperor again.

"I'll be right back. I need to tell something to Emperor." She quickly left them and went straight to the man. "Emperor!" She happily chirp his name. "Chiharu." She could tell he was still angry and frustrated. "What's wrong Emperor?" She ask more stern than in the morning. "I told you it's nothing." He began walking away from her in a fast pace. She practically had to run to catch up to him. "Emperor!"

She look at him hard and mad as well. "Your obviously not fine. Please tell me." "Even if I told you it probably won't change anything." He glared at her. She was sadden by his dark glare but still kept the hard face. "Probably not but it's better than bottling it inside." They stared at each other for a minute before the Emperor broke. "The rare's have a power of negation so I want for the power users to cutting ties with them."

"But they're not listening are they?" She said. "I'm going to hold a meeting in an hour and talk to everyone. Rare kinds and power users." He declared. "I'll be right behind you, supporting you." She grab his hand with her own. "If you need me please tell me. I'm on your side." She smiled genuinely. Her smiled made him feel so much better and actually calmed him down. "Thank you." He carcass her cheek.

"I'm really happy I got to meet someone like you." He smiled. Feeling warmth spread across her cheek, she rub against his hands. "Me too Emperor." They stayed like that for a while before heading in the school to prepare for the meeting. Once the preparation were done, the Emperor called in everyone to the main hall. One by one people came in looking up to the small platform where the Emperor was standing alongside Chiharu.

"I bet everyone's wondering why I summoned you all here. So I'll get straight to the point. Rare kinds and power users are to sever ties with each other." He stated loud and clear. People began to talk to each other. Suddenly someone raise their voice. "That's not fair!" A man yelled. "What if we have a husband, wife or child that is a rare kind and we're power users? You expect us to cut ties with them?!" After that statement many people began agreeing with him.

They yelled out their comments and opinions. By now everyone was against the Emperor's wish, even Sakurako and her family. As Chiharu listened to them yelling out she couldn't help but also agree but she knew she couldn't go back on her word. She will always support the Emperor even if he was wrong. _Maybe he's saying it for a reason? I can't just make him the villain without hearing his thoughts._

But it was getting harder and harder. Finally the Emperor snap. "I'm the Emperor! You all have to listen to me! Severe your ties with each other!" "No! No!" They yelled out their answer. Suddenly the room became hot. "I'm the Emperor!" Flames engulf room. Before anyone could move they began burning. The people scream in pain. "No!" Chiharu watch as their flesh burned off and screamed for him to stop.

"Emperor. Emperor. Stop! Stop!" She yelled running down to the people. "Chiharu get back here!" He growled. "No! You have to stop! Killing them won't resolved anything!" Before Chiharu could say anymore she felt her back began burning. No flames were shown but she felt the hotness and pain. "Emperor." Tears fell down her face as she approach him. "Stop. Please." She hug him.

Sweat was pouring down from her body as she breathed heavily. Realization hit once flames appeared on Chiharu's back. His anger quickly diminish but the deed was done. Everyone was burned to crisp except for Sakurako, Sakura and Ogami from what he could see. The flames in the room disappeared. Losing all her strength Chiharu slid down from Emperor.

"Chiharu!" He caught her before she hit the ground. He look at her back and was horrified with what he saw. He back was burned and the symbol of hell in the middle of her burns. He knew what it meant. For surviving the flames of hell she has to bear its symbol and the symbol will only bring bad luck to a person depending on how the gate keepers felt that day. In other words she's hell's plaything.

"I'm sorry Chiharu." He brought her close to him practically covering her body with his. "I'm sorry." He saw as the kids approach him and Chiharu. "Chiharu?" They ask look worryingly. With her remaining strength she turn her head towards the close. "I'm sorry you had to see such a thing." She smiled weakly. "Hopefully you two won't remember for a long time." Just as she said that the two kids collapse.

"Sakura?!" Sakurako ran towards her child. "What did-." "I erase their memories." Chiharu interrupted her. "I don't want them to remember this. Hopefully never." Sakurako look at her. _She really is a kind person._ "Thank you Chiharu." She finally said. "Of course. Make sure you take care of them." Chiharu said her voice becoming quieter and quieter.

She smiled warmly before laying her head back onto the Emperor's chest. "Let's get going now." She said to him. "Yeah." He slowly lift her up not once losing contact with her body. He walk through the room of burned corpses. _I'm sorry everyone._ She thought as a tear fell down. The moment it hit the ground the corpse were dissolved into nothing only leaving the burn marks on the floor.

The two didn't say anything. Chiharu literally couldn't speak right now and the Emperor had so many mix emotions swirling through his mind. "Hey Emperor." Chiharu whispered. "Yes?" He responded. "I honestly think that I love you." She manage to say without having to take in air. "Wha- Are you saying the truth?" She stayed quiet for a second before responding. "Yes. I am." She look him.

"I love you Emperor." He loved her smile. He bend his head down and kiss her forehead. "Me too. I love you too." Once they got home, Emperor lay Chiharu down and place a cold towel on her back. As he did he kiss the nape of her neck and the top of her neck. Lightly he ran his fingertips on the top of her burns. "Sleep well Chiharu." He kiss her cheek before going to sleep.

For a week Emperor nurtured her burns, cooling it down everyday. Making her food, washing her clothes and help changing her. The first few days were terrible for her to take a bath. He had to help her on pouring the water on her without touching the burns. They would sleep together and watch the stars at night. "I have to leave." Emperor said after the week. She could pretty much do everything herself now with little help.

"Where are you going?" She ask. "I don't know, but I can't be here anymore." He replied. She smiled. "Wherever you go be safe, okay ?" She said. "I will." He answered. With that he began walk out the door. "Wait!" She called out running towards him. The moment he turned around she threw herself on top of him. "Chi-." Before he could finish she laid her lips on top of his.

Emperor responded to her kiss. So there the two lay kissing each other a goodbye. Chiharu didn't want him to leave but she knew he had to. Emperor didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. Once the parted, they look into each other's eyes. "Be safe too." He finally said. "I will." She nodded holding back her tears

He stood up then help her stand up. They held hands as Chiharu walk with him to the door. At the door Chiharu spoke up. "I just have one question before you go." "What is it?" Emperor said. "What's your real name?" She ask. "My real name?" He thought for a second before smirking. "It's-." He whispered into her ear before disappearing into nothing.

Chiharu's eyes widen. She fell to her knees as tears began to freely flow down her face. She look up to the sky then smiled. Her heartwarming and genuine smile. "I'll wait. I'll always wait for you Emperor." She stood up then walk back into the house to do her remaining chores.

* * *

 _Hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know if I want to continue or just leave it at that. My heart says it's over but my imagination says keep writing! 😫😫😫😑😑😑 I don't know I just feel like it's a bit short but please give me your opinions in the comments._

 _Anyway sorry for any misspellings, wrong grammar, etc. Leave criticism, comment, compliments in the review. Thank you._


End file.
